The present technology relates to an image sensor, an imaging device, an imaging method and an information processing apparatus and specifically relates to an image sensor, an imaging device, an imaging method and an information processing apparatus of reducing power consumption in autofocusing and the like and a noise component.
Devices such as cameras and scanners employing a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) are prevailing. Their pixels are increasing for improvement of capturing accuracy and attainment of high image quality, this causing increasing power consumption. Thus, it is desired to reduce the power consumption, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-202952 proposes reduction of power consumption by suspending H registers of chips that are not in use as to a contact sensor.